


Five years

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It’s their fifth anniversary





	

Merlin chuckled as he slid his fingers through Arthur’s on the table with the fine white tablecloth. Arthur held a little dark blue velvet box in his other hand and looked at him expectantly.

“Merlin?” Arthur was clearly irritated. He definitely hadn’t expected Merlin laughing at him in the best restaurant in town on their fifth anniversary. 

Slipping his hand into the pocket of the pants of his suit, Merlin produced a small box that looked very similar to Arthur’s. 

The smile still on his face, he opened it and held it out to Arthur. “Will you marry me, too?”


End file.
